1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized sports boards, and more particularly, to a roller disc for multi-directional operation under the control of the user.
2. Description of the Background
Skateboarding has a rich history of innovation dating back to the early 1900's. Early skateboards were home-built contraptions with roller skates for wheels attached to a two by four, and a milk crate nailed to it with handles sticking out for control. In the 1950s commercial skateboards began to appear, and skateboarding gained a following through the 1960s. The Makaha Company designed the first professional boards in 1963 and launched a team to promote the product. Skateboards became popular in the mid-1960s as contests were organized, movies (Skater Dater) were produced, and magazines (The Quarterly Skateboarder) were published. In the 1970s urethane wheels were developed and gained a strong following. The resulting boom in the industry led quickly to many new products and ideas.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,825 to Lee issued Nov. 11, 1986 shows an oscillating skateboard that enables the user to stand on the platform and shift his weight thereon to effect the forward motion of the skate board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,941 discloses a roller ski board having a plurality of wheel pairs pivotally mounted under the board body. The wheel pairs result in an arcuate contact with the ground to achieve edging effects similar to an ordinary snow ski board.
More recently, motorized skateboards have become increasingly popular. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,074 to Tarng issued Dec. 28, 1999 shows a frictionless noncontact engaging drive skate and skateboard with a synchronous differential driving mechanism. With the manipulation of a sole or heel, the skate or skateboard can skate forward and backward, accelerate, decelerate, free-run, brake, turn right and left.
The basic skateboard design has evolved into various other motorized configurations. U.S. Pat. 6,651,766 to Kamen issued Nov. 25, 2003 is one of his many patents for the Segway®.
While the foregoing devices are admirable, their use of wheels inevitably sacrifice control over lateral movement. Four wheels go in one direction: forward, with only a gradual ability to turn.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a multi-wheeled roller disc with motorized direct-drive power-train to give a user the ability to move in any direction at any time, and to maintain control over steering and speed when in motion.